


八幡他的生日(短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	八幡他的生日(短H)

八幡他就同了彩加他就一起在家中物房間的時候，他們就好開心地休息中，就在了休息的時候，八幡他就同了彩加他吻了，因此把了彩加他吻得十分之好，之外也令到了彩加他的心情也十分之好，因此彩加他就同了八幡他就講：今天好開心，希望可以永遠都同了你一起，我想同了你做，八幡他就講：我知道的，之後八幡他就開始吻了彩加他，他們兩個互相吻着的，之後八幡他就覺得十分之好的，之後八幡他就好開心地吻着，之後也吻了全身之外，並舔咬了彩加他全身，也令到了彩加全身不停輕顫之外，也感到十分之好開心的，因此八幡他就舔完了全身，如吸含了彩加他的乳頭，之後就把了彩加他的乳頭舔吸咬完之外，也開始把了彩加他的下面嘅小穴不停舔吸 也用手指撫摸小穴，好舒服，令到了彩加他也感覺到十分之好的，做完之後，他們就清潔完，之後他們就過了一個美好的日子的。


End file.
